Marcel Gerard
'Marcellus "Marcel" Gerard ' es un personaje principal en The Originals. Es el hijo adoptado y anterior protegido de Niklaus Mikaelson, quien además lo convirtió en un vampiro. Inicialmente se hizo ver como un antagonista en los primeros episodios de la primera temporada pero después es revelado que en realidad es alguien en su mayoría bien intencionado vampiro que simplemente trata de proteger a la bruja Davina Claire, a quien adoptó como hija, y cuyo odio a su propio aquelarre lo ayuda a hacer cumplir su mandato en el Barrio Francés. Marcel nació en el año 1810 en Louisiana, Nueva Orleans, hijo de una esclava y su amo, el Gobernador de Louisiana. A pesar de ser el hijo del Gobernador, trabajó como un esclavo en las plantaciones del Gobernador hasta que conoció a Niklaus Mikaelson, en el funeral de su medio hermano paterno Emil. Niklaus se impresionó con los instintos de supervivencia del niño y sintió que eran como almas gemelas en ese sentido, lo que lo motivó a adoptar al niño en su familia como su pupilo. Ya que la madre de Marcel no había elegido un nombre para su hijo hasta que estuviera segura de que iba a sobrevivir a la fiebre y terminó sucumbiendo por esto mismo, no pudo escogerle un nombre, Klaus le dio el nombre de "Marcellus" que significa "pequeño guerrero" y que post eriormente fue acortado a "Marcel". A partir de este momento en adelante, vivió con la familia Mikaealson la mayor parte del próximo siglo hasta que se unió al ejército durante la Primera Guerra Mundial y fue enviado a Francia hasta 1919. Regresó a casa ese mismo año y continuó viviendo con Klaus y sus hermanos Rebekah, Elijah y Kol en la mansión Mikaelson hasta que Mikael, el padre de los Mikaleson, el vampiro Original cazador de vampiros llegó a la ciudad por la invitación que tanto Marcel como Rebekah le hicieron, sacando a sus hijos de la ciudad. La ausencia de los Mikaelson dejó en la comunidad natural de la ciudad un gran vacío de poder lo que le permitió a Marcel eventualmente alzarse como el líder de la facción de los vampiros mientras continuó incrementando su número de seguidores al convertir cuidadosamente a vampiros en uno más de su especie. Los vampiros rápidamente acumularon más y más poder sobre las brujas, hombres lobo y humanos durante las próximas décadas, hasta que Marcel finalmente se convirtió en el "Rey" de Nueva Orleans. Durante el gobierno de Marcel creó una serie de reglas que toda la comunidad sobrenatural de Nueva Orleans debía acatar. Al principio de la serie, Marcel se encuentra en una lucha contra Klaus, quien estaba tratando de recuperar el Barrio Francés. El estaba tratando de mantener el orden dentro de la ciudad lo que significaba tratar con las brujas, quienes continuaban su búsqueda por Davina después de que Marcel y su ejército interrumpieron el ritual de la Cosecha. El también empezó a reavivar su romance con Rebekah; e incluso empezó a conspirar con ella para derrotar a Klaus y poder estar juntos de una vez por todas pero su plan fracasó. Klaus asesinó a varios secuaces de Marcel, dándole a su anterior protegido una última oportunidad de abandonar su trono para salvar al resto de su gente. Historia 1820 Marcel fue un esclavo y el segundo hijo del Gobernador. En 1820, durante el funeral de Emil, el primogénito del Gobernador, Klaus lo vio siendo azotado. Después de que Marcel tomara una manzana y se la lanzara al hombre que lo azotaba, mostrando su valentía, Klaus mató al hombre antes de que pudiera tomar represalias. Cuando Klaus le preguntó al niño su nombre, le dijo que su madre no le había puesto uno porque esperaba que cumpliera 10 años ya tenía miedo de que muriera antes por la fiebre: pero su madre murió antes de poder nombrarlo. Klaus decidió nombrar al chico como Marcellus, que significa pequeño guerrero. Klaus tomó a Marcel y lo crió como si fuera su hijo. Después de sentirse atraído por Rebekah desde su niñez y finalmente desarrollando sentimientos por ella, Klaus le dio una opción: quitarle el puñal a Rebekah para que pasaran su vida juntos hasta que Marcel envejeciera o convertirlo en vampiro. Escogió convertirse en vampiro como siempre había querido, aunque nunca dejó de amar a Rebekah y las acciones de Klaus luego causaron que Marcel se enfrentara a él. 1821 right|thumb|Marcel tocando el piano. Marcellus se volvió más cercano a Elijah quien le estaba enseñando a tocar el piano. Elijah también le enseñó a leer, utilizando a Shakespeare como práctica. Marcellus idolatraba a Elijah, sin embargo, Klaus se sentía celoso, quitándole la daga a Kol Mikaelson, un cruel Original cuyo apetito por la sangre superaba a Klaus y atemorizaba a Marcellus con sus acciones. Una noche, Marcel fue forzado a ver como Kol obligaba a gente para que interpretaran a Hamlet, incluso hizo que en verdad se mataran unos a otros. Kol llego tan lejos que hizo que Marcel tomara su sangre, felizmente diciendo que lo convertiría ya que sus hermanos querían eso. Klaus, dándose cuenta lo peligroso que Kol era para Marcel, apuñaló a Kol de nuevo. Marcelllus luego habló con Elijah sobre su progreso en un libro sólo para que el vampiro terminara ignorándolo, y diciéndole que estaba aburrido de él y ofendiéndolo, Elijah hizo todo para que Klaus y Marcel se unieran de nuevo, pero Marcel no lo sabía y lo tomó de mala manera, desde entonces Elijah no le agradaba. 1821 1835 1887 1914 1918 1919 1925 1950s 1990s A través de la serie The Originals Es audaz, inteligente, astuto algo honorable y daria lo que fuera para proteger a su pequeña Davina y a su ejercito de Vampiros Apariencia Física Poderes y Habilidades Es astuto lo que ayuda y se suma a su entrenamiento con Klaus y Elijah. Que junto con sus años le da a este personaje una gran ventaja, haciendo que no sea un rival fácil. Relaciones Niklaus Mikaelson Davina Claire Rebekah Mikaelson hermana Camille O'Connell Nombre rebeca Apariciones The Originals Temporada 1 *''Always and Forever'' *''House of the Rising Son'' *''Tangled Up In Blue'' *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Sinners and Saints'' *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' *''Bloodletting'' *''The River in Reverse'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' *''The Casket Girls'' *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' *''Dance Back from the Grave'' *''Crescent City'' *''Long Way Back From Hell'' *''Le Grand Guignol'' *''Farewell to Storyville'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''The Big Uneasy'' *''An Unblinking Death '' *''A Closer Walk With Thee'' *''The Battle of New Orleans'' *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' Temporada 2 *''Rebirth'' *''Alive and Kicking'' *''Every Mother's Son'' *''Live and Let Die'' *''Red Door'' *''Wheel Inside the Wheel'' *''Chasing the Devil’s Tail'' *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' *''The Map of Moments'' *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' *''Sanctuary'' *''The Devil is Damned'' *''I Love You, Goodbye'' *''They All Asked For You'' *''Save My Soul'' *''Exquisite Corpse'' *''Night Has A Thousand Eyes'' *''When the Levee Breaks'' *''City Beneath The Sea'' *''Fire with Fire'' *''Ashes to Ashes'' Temporada 3 *''For the Next Millennium'' *''You Hung the Moon'' *''I’ll See You in Hell or New Orleans'' *''A Walk on the Wild Side'' *''The Axeman's Letter'' *''Beautiful Mistake'' *''Out of the Easy'' *''The Other Girl in New Orleans'' *''Savior'' *''A Ghost Along the Mississippi'' *''Wild at Heart'' *''Dead Angels'' *''Heart Shaped Box'' *''A Streetcar Named Desire'' *''An Old Friend Calls'' *''Behind the Black Horizon'' *''No More Heartbreaks'' *''Where Nothing Stays Buried'' *''3x21'' *''The Bloody Crown'' }} Trivia Referencias Ver También en:Marcel Gerard Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personaje en The Originals Categoría:Vampiros Categoría:Personaje Masculino Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada Tres de The Originals Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada Uno de The Originals Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada Dos de The Originals Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 4 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Línea de sangre de Niklaus Mikaelson Categoría:Residentes de Nueva Orleans